eeveeelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Combat Ships of the Eevee Elite
Naval battles have never been a strong point of the Eevee Elite. To be truly effective, naval ships need a significant number of individuals on board to run all the different aspects of the ship, but the Eevee Elite has always been short on members. This was a major problem in the First and Second wars, and although it was somewhat remedied during the Third war it is still a problem. In addition, the amount of time and labor required to build a ship puts them out of the reach of almost any squadron that doesn't specialize specifically in naval combat. Using a Navy Ship Like most other vehicles, ships are generally owned by a squadron and not by an individual Eeveelution. However, in a similar way to some aircraft, most Eeveelutions get assigned to a specific ship that they are allowed to use as they wish, as long as the squadron as a whole doesn't disagree with its usage. Some squadrons even allow Eeveelutions to name their ships. For instance, one of the leaders of Epsilon Squadron, Sol, had a Swiftwind-class aircraft carrier named the Sunburst I. The Eevee Elite has a unique way of using naval vessels. Everything on a ship (excluding aircraft carriers) is fully automated, allowing a single Eeveelution on the command deck to control the entire ship if need be. Optimal performance depends on the size of the ship, but most ships need at least two or three individuals to make full use of all the systems avilable. Aircraft Carriers are similar in operation, however the aircraft on the carriers are not automated and are just regular planes that still have to be refueled and reloaded manually. Most ships are thus heavily modified, with the majority of the sleeping quarters removed to make room for more useful stuff, such as electronics, ammunition, food, or even movie theaters and gaming centers, depending on who is assigned to the ship. Aircraft Carriers tend to have more available space for their aircraft pilots to sleep, while smaller ships such as frigates may not have more than three or four bedrooms. Classes of Naval Vessels used by the Eevee Elite Note that these ships are not the same ones used by any of the other teams or by any neutral forces outside of Sinnoh, unless the ship has been previously destroyed and then salvaged. Some Sinnoh police or milita forces may possibly have some of these ships, but it is unlikely. Also, HE (high-explosive) ammo is made for shore bombardment and area supression (and with targeting computers can be used for anti-aircraft purposes), while AP (armor-piercing) ammo is made to penetrate the armor of other ships. Accuracy is not very high on any kind of ship, but with luck AP shells also make great anti-tank weapons. Any kind of gun can carry either kind of ammo, the ammo listed is just what comes standard. Autocannons normally come with HE ammo regardless of size. Patrol Boat- Nebula Class *Used for scouting *Very fast and very small *Lightly armored, enough to barely withstand one or two hits from an anti-tank rocket but nothing more damaging than that *Armed with a single 25mm autocannon and several heavy machine guns *Autocannon makes a decent AA defense against helicopters *Cheap, usually less expensive than a medium tank Frigate- Comet Class *Used to support larger ships with extra damage *Fast and quite thin, although much longer than a patrol boat *Moderate armor- will shrug off autocannon rounds, but bombs and torpedoes will easily destroy one *No AA defenses *Armed with one 76mm cannon (AP ammo), some heavy machine guns, and a single anti-missile system Destroyer- Starstrike Class *Most common naval ship in the Eevee Elite, good for shore bombardment and decent for ship killing *Moderate armor moderate speed- can withstand some tank rounds and maybe a bomb or two, but still very weak to torpedoes *Armed with a powerful 127mm cannon (HE ammo), a 25mm autocannon, some heavy machine guns, two anti-missiles systems, and two pairs of three torpedo tubes, one pair on each side of ship *No reloads for torpedoes, so only six shots *Autocannon makes decent anti-helicopter defense, and extra space inside ship can be used to augment accuracy against fixed-wing aircraft *Small helipad and hangar on back of ship for a single helicopter Heavy Cruiser- Starkiller Class *Built to kill cruisers, destroyers and frigates *Heavy armor- might survive a couple torpedo hits *Slow speed *Two turrets, each with twin 152mm cannons with AP ammo, plus heavy machine guns, a pair of anti-missile systems, and a single radar-aimed twin-barrelled 40mm anti-air autocannon to threaten enemy helicopters and ground-attack aircraft *Turrets are normally augmented with extra electronics for a longer accurate range Missile Cruiser- Meteor Class *Multi-purpose long-range attack cruiser *Relatively light armor, slightly thinner than a destroyer's armor *Moderate speed *Armed with 2 76mm cannon turrets (usually AP ammo), a few heavy machine guns, two anti-missile systems, and 12 missile launch tubes *Launch tubes can be loaded with Harpoon anti-ship missiles, Tomahawk cruise missiles, long range radar-guided surface-to-air missiles (SAMs), or nuclear-tipped ballistic missiles when allowed *Must be guarded by other ships, because a destroyer will easily sink one at close range *Capable anti-aircraft defense when loaded with SAMs, very long range but accuracy is not great *Very expensive, especially with cruise or ballistic missiles loaded Air Defence Cruiser- Orbit Class *Air defense and command cruiser, often equipped with a large command computer *Same speed and armor as the Meteor Class *Armed with two twin-barrelled 40mm radar-aimed anti-air autocannon turrets, a radar-guided SAM launcher with eight missiles, a heat-seeking SAM launcher with four missiles, several heavy machine guns, and two anti-missile systems *SAMs have a shorter range than those launched by a Meteor, but are significantly more accurate *Completely incapable of defending itself from other ships or land-based defenses; even a frigate will sink one of these *Small helipad with a hangar, for a single helicopter *Very expensive, although slightly cheaper than a Meteor Class Battleship- Starstorm Class *Used for shore bombardment and duels against other large ships *Very thick armor, although a torpedo or anti-ship missile will still cause heavy damage *Very slow *3 cannon turrets, each with 3 406mm cannons with HE ammo *2 secondary turrets, each with a 127mm cannon with AP ammo for self-defense, along with 4 anti-missile systems *No heavy machine guns, so the Starstorm Class is vulnerable to being boarded by the enemy *No anti-air weapons, so ground-attack aircraft will have a field day fighting an unsupported battleship *All guns have a long accurate range *Moderate cost, due to the lack of missiles compared to the Meteor Class and Orbit Class, but they take forever to build *An unsupported battleship will be destroyed very quickly, but wthin just a couple small ships a battleship becomes extremely powerful Light Carrier- Swift Wing Class *Used for light air support for fleets *Moderate side armor, heavy armor for flight deck and command tower *Slow speed, but faster than you would think *No guns to attack other ships or land-based targets *Armed with a pair of 11-shot SeaRAM missile launchers, which can very accurately target aircraft and missiles at short ranges (the RAM missiles are heat-seeking). Unlike every other anti-aircraft weapon, a RAM has an accuracy of over 90%, making them extremely lethal to any kind of aircraft within range (50% accuracy for an AA weapon is considered good, so 95% accuracy is exceptional) *The RAM launchers, despite the short range, are entirely autonomous and do not require any aiming by the ship's captain. While this allows them to easily target incoming missiles, it does mean allied aircraft with damaged Friend-Or-Foe transmitters may get shot down by accident. They can be switched to manual targeting to prevent this, but they loose most of their anti-missile abilities *Can carry a maximum of 14 aircraft and/or helicopters Heavy Carrier- Swift Wind Class *Used for heavy air support for fleets or land-based forces *Side armor and command tower armor is only slightly thicker than a light carrier's, but the flight deck is next to impossible to penetrate *Significantly slower than a light carrier, only slightly faster than a battleship *No guns *Armed with the same two 11-shot SeaRam missile launchers as a light carrier, plus the same moderate-ranged 8-shot radar-guided SAM launcher that is mounted on the Orbit class for extra firepower *Usually carries a large command computer *Can carry a maximum of 45 aircraft and/or helicopters *Extremely expensive, and extremely time-consuming to build Battlecarrier- Asteroid Class *Used for light air support and shore bombardment *Cross between a heavy cruiser and an aircraft carrier *Slightly thicker armor everywhere compared to a heavy carrier *Slowest ship used by the Eevee Elite *Armed with two dual-barrelled 152mm cannon turrets, on the front and rear of the ship just below the flight deck *Also has two 11-shot SeaRam launchers and two 8-shot radar-guided SAM launchers *Comes equipped with a full command center, including at least four command computers *Largest ship used by any army *Most expensive vehicle used by any army *Extremely difficult to sink *Can carry 25 aircraft and/or helicopters- less than a heavy carrier, but still more than a light carrier *Only three were built during the Third War, and none before or afterwards- one was sunk, the second was severely damaged and was scrapped after the war, while the third never saw combat and was captured intact by the Brotherhood (it serves as their Fourth War flagship). Attack Submarine- Seadart Class *Only submarine in use by the Eevee Elite *Multi-purpose attack and escort submarine *Thin armor, moderate speed *Armor has a stealth coating, making it very hard to detect with sonar *Four torpedo tubes and four missile launch tubes, carries five reloads per torpedo tube for 20 torpedoes total *When surfaced, deploys a 76mm cannon with HE ammo for light shore bombardment *Launch tubes carry anti-ship missiles or cruise missiles. They don't have the electronics to support radar-guided SAMs and are too small for ballistic missiles *Somewhat expensive, and very few have been built Naval Ships in non-naval squadrons Squadrons that either have no specialty or that do not specialize in sea combat will find it very difficult to get a hold of any kind of ship larger than a Nebula Class patrol boat. The Nebula Class, however, is very cheap for a ship and if a squadron is simply looking for a way to cross an ocean or other large body of water, it will generally work. Most squadrons specializing in land combat (whether with vehicles or without) will find it almost impossible to acquire a ship larger than a Comet Class frigate or a Starstrike Class destroyer. On rare occasions, it may be possible for such a squadron to get (although probably only temporarily) control over a Starkiller Class heavy cruiser or a Starstorm Class battleship for shore bombardment purposes, but getting a submarine, aircraft carrier, or one of the support cruisers will be too difficult to be worth trying. Squadrons specializing in aerial combat will find it rather easy to get at least one light carrier, or possibly even a heavy carrier. Otherwise, however, they will have just as many problems getting ships larger than a destroyer as the land squadrons. Unspecialized squadrons, on the other hand, may have an easier time getting a Seadart Class attack submarine or an Orbit Class air-defense cruiser depending on where they are based. However, due to their lack of specialty, it should be expected that they will be at a slightly higher cost. Using a Navy Compared to fighting with land vehicles and air vehicles, using ships is somewhat more simple. There are rarely any obstacles to hide behind, and very, very few ships (mostly small ones) have any form of stealth equipment, so ambushes are very rare. All ships also have radar and most have sonar, so anyone trying to attack a ship will most likely be seen coming long before they are within weapons range. Ships are also very sturdy. Cannon shells and most kinds of missile will do very little damage to a ship, and the larger, thickly-armored ships are very difficult to even damage inthe first place, as most weapons simply won't penetrate their armor. There are only three kinds of weapons that a navy commander must fear. #Torpedoes. They're used by submarines, most destroyers, a few kinds of cruisers used by the other teams, and rarely by aircraft. One torpedo is enough to sink an undamaged destroyer or support cruiser, and two torpedoes will usually sink a heavy cruiser (one might do the job sometimes if you hit the right spot). Larger ships can take the damage more easily, but multiple hits to the same side of the ship will sink anything. They are the easiest way to sink an aircraft carrier. However, torpedoes are very inaccurate and easily dodged, so they are nearly useless against patrol boats and ineffective against frigates. #Aircraft. Bombs are quite effective on all ships apart from the aircraft carriers, and planes can also carry torpedoes or anti-ship missiles for even more striking power. Most ships don't have a very effective anti-aircraft system, making aircraft the top way to kill any kind of ship other than an aircraft carrier. Eevee Elite aircraft carriers, due to their SeaRAM missiles, are almost entirely immune the aerial threat however. #Anti-Ship Missiles. These missiles, while less damaging than torpedoes, pack quite a punch. Their guidance systems also often aim at weaker-armored portions of their targets. They are designed more to disable a ship than sink one, but since many modren ships have some kind of anti-missile system they are only effective either in numbers or against already damaged ships. They can be carried by aircraft, launched by the ships themselves, or fired from land-based missile launchers. Land-based static defenses are both very easy for a ship to destroy and very threatening to that same ship. Due to the size of the cannon shells fired by heavy cruisers and battleships, bunkers and other hardened buildings are easily taken out with little risk to the firing ship, which can be safe a couple miles offshore. However, shore-defense cannons, field artillery, rocket artillery, and anti-ship missiles are often placed on important beaches. Field arillery is the most common and least threatening of the bunch, although a battery of them is still devastating to anything smaller than a cruiser that comes within range. Shore defense guns are usually the same size as battleship guns and often pack armor-piercing ammunition, and will punch tremendous holes in anything that comes within their quite significant range. Rocket artillery has even more range, and anti-ship missiles go out the farthest of all and pack almost as punch firepower as a shore-defense cannon. However, if the coastal defenses are not ready for an attack, even a destroyer can easily crush any of those defenses. If they are prepared for an attack, then it is worth noting that three or four shore-defense cannons can potentially destroy a battleship. Air-Defense Cruisers, Missile Cruisers, and aircraft carriers other than the Asteroid-Class should never come within range of land-based weapons. If they do, then you're doing something wrong. A couple of notes on aircraft carriers The listed number of aircraft/helicopters that can be carried is only a rough estimate, based on average aircraft size. Loading smaller aircraft obviously means you can carry more planes total. Also, it does not take into account space on the flight deck, only space within the hangar bay. The flight deck of a carrier can hold a few more aircraft if need be, but any aircraft stored in this manor are obviously very vulnerable to being destroyed or even stolen. Carriers that use only VTOL aircraft and helicopters can carry a significant number of aircraft on the flight deck, since none of the deck is used for take-off and landing like on a normal carrier. Also, most aircraft can't operate on an aircraft carrier. While all helicopters and VTOL aircraft are more than capable of landing, almost all ground-attack aircraft and bombers, most air superiority fighters and transports and a significant portion of interceptors aren't fitted to land or take off from an aircraft carrier. Simply look up the aircraft on Wikipedia to see if it is carrier-capable or not. Category:Battles and Tactics